


A Direct Line

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-26
Updated: 2012-11-26
Packaged: 2017-11-19 13:51:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/573951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written on 10 April 2012 in response to <a href="http://lunafish.livejournal.com/profile">lunafish</a>'s prompt of <i>Blaise/Draco: Animagus, solstice, astronomy</i>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	A Direct Line

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lunafish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunafish/gifts).



> Written on 10 April 2012 in response to [lunafish](http://lunafish.livejournal.com/profile)'s prompt of _Blaise/Draco: Animagus, solstice, astronomy_.

"The winter solstice is the longest night of the year. Want to put it to good use?"

"Draco, worst line ever. Do better."

"Your turn," Draco snapped, scowling.

"Well, along astrono—er, nomical, uh—hells!" Blaise set Bottle-One-Too-Many down. "A-stron-o-my, yes. Good. Along those lines," he continued, very carefully, "what about, 'Your eyes shine like stars, but I could make them blaze like the sun'?"

"I can't decide: are you pissed, or are you punning?" Draco replied, giggling. _Sound like a girl_ , he thought, shutting his mouth abruptly.

"Don't like it?"

"No," said Draco. "Mother said that Father went the Animagus route."

"Your _mother_ told you that?"

"Well, not directly, but I overheard. Father said something to the effect that his cock was really a cobra. . . . Oh. Oh, why did I 'member _that_?"

Blaise shook his head. "Doesn't matter, really. I'm too drunk to fuck anyone prop-er-ly."

"Oh." _That's disappointing_.

"Whash wrong?" asked Blaise.

"You sure? 'Cause I know a charm," Draco replied.

"Les, er, let's have it, then."

Concentrating, quite hard, Draco cast it, first on Blaise, and then on himself. "It worked!"

Blinking, Blaise said, "Astronomy." He grinned. "Yes, I believe it did. Want to fuck?"

"Thought you'd never ask."


End file.
